


Dean Winchester Sure Knows How to Pick His Men

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Castiel is not human, Dean finds Castiel in the woods, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Longing, Love, Multi, One-Shot, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, a little bit of both, happy/sad ending, the Everglades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Dean Winchester takes a break from work to go camping for a week, alone in the Everglades. The serenity is exactly what he needs, but he ends up meeting someone strange.This is supposed to be kind of mysterious. There’s very small plot holes that you might miss; they’re there for a reason, despite the strangeness.It’s weird.





	Dean Winchester Sure Knows How to Pick His Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is gonna be a rollercoaster ride of weird, especially at the end, so buckle up.

All Dean could hear was water and air, mixing and tumbling together in a creek nearby; the hushed peacefulness of his surroundings was absolute heaven. He was sitting against a tree in his makeshift campground, which consisted of a small tent, a fire pit, and his dog, Simon. 

A few days ago, Dean had gone on his biweekly coffee shop ‘date’ with Sam, (Dean was trying his damndest to get Sam to stop calling it a date- the freaking weirdo) and his younger brother seemed to notice that Dean was stressed out. 

Not only was Dean stressed out, but he’d also recently broken up with his girlfriend Lisa, and wasn’t exactly feeling so hot. So, Sam came up with the idea to go camping. Dean, in the forest, alone for a few days. At first, the elder brother had laughed the idea off and adamantly steered the conversation elsewhere. 

But the night after his and Sam’s get-together, he started to think about how nice it would be to be alone for a while. Like, completely alone. With that in mind, Dean had wasted absolutely no time in packing a backpack and a duffel for his spontaneous camping trip. After calling into work for a few days, he shoved his bags and Simon (who was more than excited to go) into the Impala and left, just like that. He hit a Cabela’s on the way up for a tent and some fishing gear, and... Well, here he was. 

Dean bit at a hangnail on his pinky, absorbed in his dog-eared copy of Slaughterhouse Five. The weather was nice, compared to what it had been in Kansas; warm and humid, though not too overly hot. Since the evening was rolling around, the air had a slight chill to it that cooled Dean’s skin. This was the life. 

It was golden hour now, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Dean reveled in the sun’s warmth, knowing that it would be gone soon. He couldn’t remember being this calm in months- years, maybe. 

All of a sudden, Simon started to bark, and Dean got a feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite explain. His breath hitched in his throat as he reached into his jeans for his pocket knife, just keeping his hand on it. Something was different- Something was wrong. 

Simon’s barking grew louder and more aggressive-sounding, and Dean heard a branch snap; whatever it was couldn’t be more than ten yards away from the sound of it, but between the ever-growing darkness of dusk, and the thick foliage, Dean just plain couldn’t see anything. He stood quickly, ready to defend himself if he had to. 

In a split-second, a dark-haired man stumbled into the opening where his camp was, not ten feet away. Dean tensed, his eyes going wide as he opened his knife and took a protective stance. 

Two realizations hit Dean at the same exact time: One, Simon wasn’t barking anymore. The dog was huddled back against the tent, as if the dark-haired man was Satan himself. And two, the guy was just... standing there, and staring at Dean, dark eyes taking in his appearance calculatively. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean growled out, knife held out in front of himself protectively. God only knows who this freak was. His raised his eyebrows when he didn’t get a response right away, obviously expecting something. 

“I am Castiel.” The man said slowly, something about his voice unnerving Dean; he had a deep voice and a slight accent of some sort, but Dean couldn’t pinpoint what it was. In fact, he’d never heard anything like it before. The dark-eyed man spoke in the way that someone would if English wasn’t their first language, or even their second; slowly, carefully, as if every word was translated minutes before it left his mouth. 

“I mean, what are you doing here?” Dean asked slowly, still wary of the man in front of him. Another unsettling thing about the guy was the way he stood- His back was rim-rod straight, posture unnaturally vertical. His arms didn’t hang, relaxed, like a person’s arms usually would, and his hands were tensed, fingers pushed out straight towards the ground. Something about the guy just didn't settle well with Dean. 

“I am Castiel. I am here to visit you.” Castiel said slowly, his eyes sweeping over Dean’s figure. 

“Yeah, I got that much. Why are you visiting me? Where did you come from?” Dean asked, fingers relaxing slightly on the knife, but not going completely slack. 

“I just wanted to visit you. I came from my home.” Castiel murmured, his head tilting slightly. “May I sit down?” 

“So... You’re not here to hurt me?” Dean asked, his voice wary as he eyed the slightly taller man. 

“Of course not, Dean. May I sit?” Castiel asked again, deep blue eyes sweeping over the log where Dean would sit by the fire. 

“I... Yeah, man. I mean... Go ahead, I guess.” Dean mumbled, too shocked and confused to argue otherwise. He watched as Castiel sat, staying a few feet away, still leaning against the tree. Dean closed the knife, but kept it in his hand as he eyed Castiel. 

“You have very nice eyes, Dean.” Castiel commented immediately, no shame whatsoever in his words. 

“What?” Dean asked, kind of blurting it out. What the fuck? “I mean, thanks... Why are you saying this to me? I don’t even know who you are, and you just showed up at my camp, and I’m honestly really confused right now.” 

Castiel glanced over to Dean, something akin to a smile appearing on his lips. “Oh, Dean. I came to visit you. I want to talk with you.” 

That was the moment that Dean realized another something that was rather important; he’d never _told_ Castiel his name. A shiver ran down his spine  

“I, uh... Okay. Talk to me.” For some strange, unknown reason, Dean felt an instant attraction to the blue-eyed man. Maybe he was going crazy, but he found himself gravitating over to the log, sitting next to Castiel. Something about the man made Dean want to get as close as he could, and for some reason, it didn’t scare him.

“Alright... You’re very attractive, you know. I’ve been watching you for a while now.” Castiel commented, his eyes dark and gleaming as they were laid upon Dean. 

“I... Thank you.” Dean said quietly, the pocket knife quickly forgotten and put on the ground. His cheeks tinged pink as he glanced down, swallowing thickly. 

“Dean, I’d very much like to kiss you. May I do that, please?” Castiel asked, giving Dean a smile and watching him closely. 

When Castiel said those words, arousal began to pool in Dean’s stomach like it never had before. He couldn’t explain it if he tried; it was as if Castiel was the last man on Earth, or they’d known each other for years. Dean’s attraction was unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

“Yes- God, yes. Please.” Dean whispered, the green in his eyes reducing to black pupil. Lust built up in his body, until he was absolutely shaking with it, unable to hold back now that he was this close to Castiel. 

Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean, their lips meeting in a blaze of fiery passion that the green-eyed man had never experienced in his entire life. 

They were kissing and kissing for what seemed like years, and Dean never wanted to stop. His entire body was lit up in pleasure, shivers running down his spine as he pushed himself against Castiel. 

Their tongues met in a duel, each fighting for dominance. In the end, Castiel won, kissing Dean with a fervor that could only lead to one thing... Dean was about to have sex with the weirdest guy on Earth, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

Eventually, Dean leaned away to pant out, “tent. Tent- Let’s... C’mon.” He breathed and stood, pulling Castiel up with him. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off the man, and he didn’t even want to try. 

Castiel’s hands were everywhere, and it was driving Dean absolutely insane. If he didn’t get touched where he needed to be touched very soon, he was sure that he would explode. He dragged the man into his tent and laid down on the makeshift bed, pulling Castiel on top of him. 

“Please, please. Take me-“ Dean practically whined, hands ripping at Castiel’s clothing. Soon enough, they were naked, and Dean whimpered, tangling his hands in Cas’ hair. “Touch me.” 

Castiel gave Dean a smile in the dark, moving to kiss down the green-eyed man’s neck. He kissed under his ear and sucked at the tender skin, obviously wanting to mark Dean. 

He loved it. 

Dean whimpered when Cas’ mouth reached one of his nipples, arching and tugging at his dark hair. “Cas, Cassss-“ He hissed, arching up off the bed. “Oh- Please... Need you so much.” 

When Castiel nudged a finger at Dean’s hole, he swore that he reached nirvana. Cas nudged the (somehow lubed- Dean wasn’t questioning it) finger inside of him, moving it around and crooking it gently. 

“More... More, please!” Dean squirmed and spread his legs wider for Castiel, moaning loudly when the man pressed another finger into his body. “Oh, God. I’m gonna cum. Need to cum already-“ 

Castiel growled quietly and scissored his fingers apart, mouthing at Dean’s pulse. “You will not cum until I’m inside of you, human.” 

Human? Oh, okay. Dean’s lust-addled mind didn’t catch that. 

“Oh, fuck. You’d better hurry up, Cas.” Dean groaned, his body jolting when Castiel pressed yet another finger into Dean’s yielding body. He threw his head back against his pillow and moaned sweetly, his back bowing. 

After another moment, Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean, instead nudging the thick head of his cock against the blonde’s entrance. 

When Castiel pushed into his hole, Dean realized that he’d never need anything again in his whole life. His entire body was filled with ecstasy, down from his toes, up to the very top of his head. He couldn’t even form words at this point, too overwhelmed for comprehensive speech. 

“C-C- Ah~” Dean moaned and gripped at Castiel’s back, begging him silently to move. His hands gripped and pulled at Cas’ muscles, sweat building between their primitively-behaving bodies. 

Castiel hit Dean’s prostate head-on as the blue-eyed man began to move, and Dean’s back arched as he let out a silent scream of pleasure. At this point, Dean couldn’t even remember his own name, but he didn’t care; all he cared about was the thick cock that was changing his entire damn life from the inside-out.

Dean made an animalistic noise, begging Castiel to go faster in his head. His bow legs wrapped around Cas’ waist, pulling him deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

“Cum inside of me. Oh, f-fuck- Please!” He was on the edge now, dangling precariously on the precipice of unbelievable pleasure. Every thrust had Dean hanging on for dear life, and he found himself never wanting it to stop. 

But, alas, Dean couldn’t bring himself to hold on any longer. He let out an actual honest-to-God scream of pleasure as he came, clenching tight, tight around Castiel’s cock. 

When Castiel came, it filled Dean’s entire body. It filled his veins with pleasure unknown to the human race, causing him to make an ungodly sound in the back of his throat. 

And then everything went black. 

 

/*\

 

When Dean came to, he was in Castiel’s arms, and they were both fully clothed. The sandy-haired man’s body was still singing with residual pleasure, and he hummed, moving into Cas’ touch. 

“I’m not from here, Dean.” Castiel said softly, bluntly, not daring to break the quiet atmosphere around them. “I come from another planet- One that is very far away from your own, and very different.” 

Dean gazed at Castiel, seeing nothing but honesty, pure and refined. “Yeah, I-I know.” He whispered, just... feeling it in his heart. He knew. 

Castiel gave Dean a smile and kissed his forhead. “I’ve been watching you for years, Dean Winchester. I came here to examine your planet, and you made me never want to leave.” He breathed out and cupped Dean’s jaw in his hand. 

Dean’s cheeks flushed lightly and he licked his lips slowly, glancing at Castiel. “Really? Why me?” He whispered, curious and fond. 

“There’s something about you... Your soul is beautiful, Dean. Your entire being is beautiful. I wish I could wrap you up in myself and never let you go.” Castiel said softly and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Something in Dean’s heart wanted him to say, ‘take me away,’ and ‘let me be your whole.’ Those were scary words for Dean, though, so he let out a shaky breath and looked down. 

“Will you visit me again?” Dean asked, looking up to meet Castiel's eyes after a moment. His eyes were pleading, wide and stripped bare of any inhibitions. 

“Yes, I will. Someday.” Castiel smiled, running his fingers over the light stubble on Dean’s jaw. “I will see you again someday, when you need me the most.” He leaned in to brush their lips together, and Dean could taste the fondness that Castiel had for him. “I will see you again, Dean Winchester. Do not forget me.” 

Dean found himself fighting tears, and he had no idea why. He’d barely known this man... creature for an hour, and he felt as if Castiel was a necessary part of his life, his body. “Please don’t leave me.” He breathed out, a knot forming in his throat. 

Castiel smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Dean’s chin. “I will not leave you in spirit. I will see you again someday, Dean Winchester. Until then, think of me; think of me so much it hurts. I’ll be there.” He whispered. 

Dean’s eyes widened as Cas’ form began to shimmer slightly and vanish. In the very last seconds before Castiel disappeared completely, Dean caught a glimpse of his true form. 

He was bright. So, so bright, and so pure. 

Dean opened his mouth to say goodbye, but all that was left was the darkness of the tent, and the silence of the night around him.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and throw a fit and insist that Castiel came back. A sudden wave of sleepiness washed over Dean, and he knew who sent it, without question.

“Ya don’ play fair, Cas-“ Dean breathed out, a weak smile tugging on his lips before he was completely asleep. 

That night, Dean dreamt of rivers made of light, and inverted mountains. He dreamt of a language never before spoken or heard by man, and a world where he could be free. 

Most importantly, Dean dreamt of blue eyes, and a deep voice, speaking its own native tongue. He dreamt of declarations of love, spoken in clicks and breathy noises that wouldn’t make sense when he woke up. 

Dean dreamt of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! I’ll most likely fix them when I spot them-
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
